five_nights_at_treasure_island_remastered_10fandomcom-20200214-history
Oswald
Dark Oswald is an unfinished suit, and is an antagonist in the game Five Nights at Treasure Island. He was Walt Disney's first ever iconic Disney cartoon character, but was later replaced by Mickey Mouse. He later made a comeback as a main character in the game Epic Mickey and Epic Mickey 2. __TOC__ Description Appearance Oswald resembles the Disney character, except he has no arms, and his textures are black. The reason for this, as explained by Lisa on Night 2, is because the suit was left incomplete before the arms could be applied to it. Oswald seems to resemble his original Disney design, except for the lack of arms. All of his key features are there such as his long ears, a pair of oval eyes, his rabbit tail, and his nose and overalls. His overalls, however, seem to look melted almost, and not as they were in the original cartoons. Later, a second Oswald costume that roams around, which is complete, will come out of a box in the storage room. Behavior Original Oswald becomes active starting on Night 2. He starts in the Storage Area, where he can be clearly seen lying on the ground, and will stand before he exits the Storage Area. When he appears in the office, he is seen next to the Treasure Island sign, The player must then shut off a camera to lure him to another room. Failing or neglecting to do so will make Oswald jumpscare the player. Oswald has been known to speak in a very deep voice echoing throughout the island. He seems to move or about to move every time he does this, saying things like: *"Bless your soul..." *"Don't bless this one...." *"Have mercy on me please... I only ask for blessing..." *"God?... God?... God?..." *"God?... Where are you God?..." *"God? Please listen to me..." *"I know you're here, so, please bless me and help me out here." Remastered 1.0 Oswald becomes active starting on Night 2. He starts in the Storage Area, where he can be clearly seen lying on the ground, and will stand before he exits the Storage Area. When he appears in the office, he is seen next to the Treasure Island sign, The player must then shut off a camera to lure him to another room. They can also hide under the desk to give them a 50/50 survival shot. Or they could shut off the power to get rid of him. Failing or neglecting to do so will make Oswald jumpscare the player. If he enters the office when the power is off, the player can jut simply hide under the desk. Remastered 2.0 Oswald becomes active starting on Night 2. He starts in the Storage Area, where he can be clearly seen lying on the ground, and will stand before he exits the Storage Area. When he appears in the office, he is seen next to the Treasure Island sign, The player must then shut off a camera to lure him to another room. They can also hide under the desk to give them a 50/50 survival shot. Or they could shut off the power to get rid of him. Failing or neglecting to do so will make Oswald jumpscare the player. If he enters the office when the power is off, the player can jut simply hide under the desk. Remastered 3.0 Oswald is active on all three nights. When he starts moving, shutting off a camera will lure him back to his starting point, including when he's in the office. Locations Oswald starts in the Storage Area, before standing up and moving to the Staff Area, the Lounge, the Meat Freezer, or The Office. Trivia *Oswald and God are connected in some way. *Oswald is voiced by the creator of the game, Matthew Phoenix Rodriguez. es:Oswald Category:Characters Category:Five Nights at Treasure Island